So Long Ago
by TamaKitty
Summary: First fanfic! Yeah! Edward remembers Camp Kidney and Lazlo. LazEd fanfic. R and R. One-shot


** So Long Ago  
**

Camp Lazlo fanfic

** Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo, but can't a girl dream?**

********** Remember**

Edward walked down the busy Bronx street. It was raining, hard. But Edward was too busy to really notice. He was thinking. Thinking about Camp Kidney. He hasn't thought about it in awhile. He was too old, I mean mature to think about it. It's been years. But Edward wasn't thinking about Camp Kidney in particular. He was thinking of a certain happy little monkey at Camp Kidney he had fallen in love with. Lazlo. It was hard not to think about him. Lazlo was that kind of person... monkey that always had a bright aura around him. He was rarely sad. He made everyone happy, even Edward. He was trying to remember the last time he saw him. The last time he held his hand. It was the last day of camp and they were running somewhere."C'mon Edward!" chimed Lazlo. "Don't rush me Lazlo!" Edward was barely keeping up with him. He almost tripped on a tree root. He had no idea where Lazlo was dragging him to and was getting grumpy. "Lazlo, where are we going!" "It's a secret." Edward was losing his patience. "Tell me now!" "We're almost there." Lazlo smiled that dopey smile of his. "I can't stand you." He ignored the comment and kept smiling. Lazlo stopped and covered Edward's eyes. "Almost there! Just a few more steps." They moved a few feet ahead. He took his hands away and rested his chin on his shoulder. It was a field of daisies. "Why'd you take me here? It's just a field of stupid flowers." Lazlo looked shocked. "These flowers aren't stupid, Edward!" "Lazlo, you idiot, they're just daisies." Edward kicked a couple. Petals fluttered in the air. He stared at him. Lazlo put on a goofy smile as usual. Why does he smile so much? It's weird. Edward crossed his arms and grimaced. Luckily, Lazlo had an idea to cheer Edward up. He always did. "Wanna play a game Edward!" "No." Lazlo made him play anyway. He grabbed his hands and spun them both around. "Wheeee!!" Edward was getting dizzy. They fell and rolled down the field, daisies getting their hair. They started laughing. Edward felt a little ticklish inside. This is weird. I'm actually having fun? I am...? Edward's ticklish feeling turned into joy. They stopped. Lazlo and Edward were face to face. Edward turned beet red. He buried his head in Lazlo's chest. He feels warm and smelled like bananas...yummy. Lazlo nuzzled him. That made Edward blush more. His heart was racing. Lazlo could feel it. "You alright Edward?" Edward looked up and gave Lazlo a long, genuine, loving smile. Lazlo knew he was lucky. Edward never gives those kind of smiles, or any kind of smile to just anyone. The sun was starting to set and they knew summer was ending. Edward moved closer to him (if that was possibly). He clutched Lazlo's shirt. They were nose to nose now. Lazlo's smile brightened. He sighed inside. Why do we have to go? Why can't we just stay here forever? Edward closed his eyes. Lazlo brushed Edward's blond hair. He kissed his head. Edward returned the favor on his cheek. Lazlo dug inside his pocket. "Edward, I wanna give you this. It was a necklace with a peace sign dangling at the end. "It's a present." Edward felt a little self conscious. He didn't give Lazlo a gift. He wanted Lazlo to remember him too. "Thanks Lazlo..." His words slurred. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to leave. Tears started to well in his eyes. He took it. He stuffed it in his pocket. Lazlo beamed. Edward smiled a weak smile. It was a bittersweet moment like most endings are. Edward never wore it. But he kept it and carried it around with him. He could feel it in his coat pocket now. He ran his fingers on it. He loved it. He loved Lazlo. It was a gift from Lazlo he'd always have and always remember. As he was reminiscing about his nauseatingly adorable crush, Edward clutched the necklace more. He wanted Lazlo to be closer, closer than a necklace. Edward sighed and visited his memories that were so long ago.


End file.
